Decisiones
by Ericka Dracula
Summary: Ericka esta por cumplir los 40 años, ella y yo Johnny se plantean el paso del tiempo y deciden que es hora de dar el siguiente paso.
1. Chapter 1

Se lo había planteado por mucho tiempo, y ya era hora de tomar una decisión antes de su cumpleaños número 40.

Vestida de negro, siendo algo completamente inusual en ella, con un velo negro cubriéndola y disimulando la hermosa estructura ósea de su rostro, entre sus manos tenía unas freesias blancas, sus favoritas.

Caminando en el frío pasillo, tan parecido donde residía, se puso a meditar que nunca había tenido tiempo de profesar alguna fé ni lo había necesitado, gracias a que su bisabuelo siempre le había recordaba con puño de hierro, que los errores y las decisiones sólo dependían de uno mismo, que el no afrontarlas era un acto de debilidad y que a Dios no sé le podía culpar de todo.

La arquitectura gótica, las enormes columnas sujetando el techo y el imponente altar la hicieron sentirse pequeña. Ella no sabía exactamente qué hacer, sólo necesitaba poder hablar y reflexionar un poco. Miró a los alrededores viendo como los otros fieles se comportaban, lo más sensato sería arrodillarse o al menos sentarse, siguiendo el ejemplo y descubriéndose un poco el rostro miró fijamente al altar como esperando que hubiera una respuesta.

-No sé si hice bien venir aquí, ya que nunca he venido a la casa de Dios, y en estos momentos estoy contemplando decisiones que la religión prohíbe -mirando en el piso mientras dejaba el ramo en la banca. -No sé que hubieran pensando mis padres, tal vez lo hubieran desaprobado rotundamente, por eso vine aquí a pedirles perdón y a despedirme, no pido que me entiendan, sólo pediría que no me odien y que acepten esta ofrenda simbólica.

Suspirando y sintiendo el frío del recinto, clavó su mirada en el reclinatorio-39 años siendo humana, siendo mortal. No dejo de serlo no porque no me sienta orgullosa o porque me de miedo envejecer, ya lo he reflexionado bien y mi único interés radica en estar con ellos. Si vieran dentro de mi corazón lo podrían ver fácilmente.

-Hija, la veo muy consternada ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Ericka asustada por tal interrupción, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba aquella voz. Era un sacerdote de mediana edad con una toga larga hasta el piso. El debía haberla contemplado por varios minutos. Ella se levantó y le ofreció una amable sonrisa.

-Sólo hablaba -sin querer involucrar a Dios en la oración.

-Es bueno hablar con Dios. Veo en su mirada consternación.

-Podría decirse que estoy reflexiva. -Ella sentía que ese hombre trataba de ver a través de ella y esa sensación no le gustaba.

-Nunca la he visto aquí y su acento suena del norte. ¿Usted desea confesarse?

-No sé si me serviría -tomando el ramo de freesias - No busco ser grosera, disculpe. Solo quería un momento antes de…

-¡Ericka! - gritaba una voz conocida.

Al voltear vio a Johnny que corría hacia ella jovialmente, mientras los fieles se les quedaban viendo con cierta indignación ante aquella falta de respeto. El sacerdote también se les quedo viendo con curiosidad mientras Ericka hacia un ademán para despedirse.

-Antes de irnos Johnny, déjame dejar esto -señalando las flores y acercándose hacia una virgen llena de veladoras.

-¿Estás segura de hacerlo? ¿De convertirte? - con un mirada llena de intranquilidad, mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

-No hablemos de esto aquí, pueden oírnos -mirando a todos lados como si alguien supiera sus intenciones.

-No puedo con la impaciencia, como les vamos a decir.

Johnny estaba intrigado por el comportamiento de Ericka, desde hace unas semanas ella se había mantenido recelosa y el día de ayer le había pedido que la acompañara a la iglesia mientras Mavis y Drac dormían.

-¿Al menos me podrías decir que está pasando contigo?

-Johnny estas muy serio, no te queda -saliendo de la iglesia y poniéndose unos lentes de sol, estaba tan desacostumbrada a salir de día, que la luz del sol le incomodaba.

Ambos caminaron por las calles empedradas mientras Johnny tomaba unas fotos con el celular.

-Es raro, ya no recordaba lo que era salir de día -comentaba el pelirrojo cabizbajo -Y tampoco sin decirle nada a Mavis.

-Acostumbrate, porque ya después no podremos salir ni aunque quisiéramos -decía mientras entraba en un bar de estilo antiguo.

El lugar era como una cabaña, acogedora y con mesas y sillas desiguales, tenían un ambiente tranquilo y por la hora todavía no estaban tan abarrotada de turistas. Les concedieron una mesa en una esquina y se dispusieron a ordenar.

-Por favor un blanc casis -decía cordialmente mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa -Ojalá Drac no huela mi aliento alcoholico -viéndolo con complicidad.

-Una cerveza, por favor – decía Johnny mientras esperaba que el mesero se retirara.

-Yo sé que tienes muchas preguntas, hoy te pedí que me acompañarás porque después de un tiempo no podremos entrar a una iglesia.

-Eso lo sé, ¿pero porque venir precisamente aquí? Mavis no deja de preguntar que nos pasa y Drac sabe que le ocultas algo.

-Como bien sabes, yo crecí huérfana y nadie encontró los cuerpos de mis padres, quería al menos poder dejarles unas flores en algún lugar, antes de que me convirtiera en algo que sé que no aprobarían. Ese es el fin del misterio. No podía decirle a Drac que me acompañara y tampoco estaba segura de querer venir, sólo quería ir a ver si tal ves ahí podía despejar un poco mi mente.

-¿Y lo lograste? Yo no he podido dormir bien -ponía su mano en su despeinado cabello.

El mesero los interrumpió y les dejo las bebidas.

Ericka contemplaba la luz que provenía de la copa con detenimiento. -Tal vez no lo logre, no es como una cura mágica pero al menos siento que cumplí una clase de deber para con mis padres. Mañana es el día.

-Ellos no lo van a aceptar, yo ya he tocado el tema con Mavis en un par de ocasiones y ella dice que me acepta por quien soy, que no se quiere arriesgar a que algo salga mal. Hay una posibilidad de que muramos en el transcurso. Si ella se pone así no me imagino él -poniendo sus manos en la cara con ojos de consternación.

-Sólo tocamos el tema una vez y me dijo que no estaba entre sus planes, que por favor no le hablara del tema. Esa noche el no durmió conmigo y me evitó en todo el día, era como si temiera que al verme me podría convertir. Piensa que es como corromperme el alma.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían ordenado 3 rondas más, querían disfrutar de sus posibles últimos momentos como mortales.

-Qué pensarían Drac y Mavis si nos vieran -mientras se limpiaba con la manga la espuma que tenía en la comisura de la boca.

-No sé, generalmente conmigo es muy permisivo, sólo espero que no se percate de mi ausencia, suele abrazarme mientras esta dormido y eso hizo difícil escabullirme -recreando la escena mentalmente en la que Drac no la soltaba y tuvo que forcejear para poder salir de su abrazo.

-Tú y yo somos muy parecidos .

Su desgarbada postura y sus cálidos ojos le hicieron apreciarlo más, era un muchacho sencillo con un gran corazón.

-¿Lo crees? pensaría lo contrario, ¿por qué lo dices? - mientras tomaba un sorbo de su rojiza bebida.

-Viajamos mucho y ambos éramos solitarios, bueno no es la palabra, pero no nos sentíamos de algún lugar hasta que los conocimos, nos casamos y tuvimos que cambiar nuestro estilo de vida.

-Tienes un buen punto, en mi caso mi profesión y las circunstancias de mi profesión fue lo que me hicieron así -empezando a ver qué se abarrotaba el lugar y viendo su reloj de pulso para comprobar que eran más de las 4 de la tarde y dentro de poco se tendrían que ir - aunque tal vez no hubiera distado mucho si hubiera trabajo en alguna otra cosa.

-La verdad tuve y tengo una vida feliz y no tengo nada de que arrepentirme, estoy plenamente convencido de ser un vampiro y pienso en lo cool que sería volar y cambiar de forma. ¿Tú si tendrías algo de que arrepentirte?

-¿Estás loco? Conocer a Drac fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. No lo pensaría por un momento, si parezco que dudo es sólo porque creo que amerita hacerlo, al fin de cuentas no es como escoger una bebida en una fuente de sodas.

-¡Oh si! Discúlpame puedo ser un poco despreocupado en muchos aspectos, pero ¿de otra manera que nos queda? ¿terminar siendo una carga para ellos?

Lo miró con sorpresa, era justo lo que no quería ser, una carga. Todavía era joven y estaba en forma, pero también era cierto que ya no se sentía como antes y no quería tomar la decisión cuando tuviera 60.

-Aparte no quiero que Drac tenga que empujar mi silla de ruedas jajaja o llevarme a todos lados "Querida, te importa si la tiro, es más rápido si tan sólo te cargo" él me conoció como una mujer independiente y quiero seguir siéndolo.

-O Mavis cambiándome los pañales. Sería horrible que todo lo que fuí a sus ojos desapareciera. Ella seguirá igual de hot incluso después de que cumpla los 500 años.

-¿Le estás diciendo a tu " suegra" esto?

-Por suerte no eres mi suegra sería imposible, eres mucho más joven y tan sólo me llevas unos años.

-Por suerte -dándole una mirada llena de picardía. ¿Pero si Drac lo hubiera escuchado?

-¡Ahh no! Hubiera dejado peor que un rompecabezas.

-No te preocupes, no pienso decirle.

Ambos se rieron como nunca. Si bien tenían una buena relación, eran contadas veces en las que convivían tan cercanamente.

-Mañana en la noche es tu gran fiesta, ¿Emocionante uh?

-Bueno no me emociona en si cumplir 40 pero va a venir mi bisabuelo después de tiempo sin verlo y vamos a poder ver a todos nuestros amigos.

-¡Y la música va estar de alarido! Te lo aseguro. Drac se ha encargado que sea el acontecimiento del año - mientras pagaba la cuenta .

-Gracias por invitarme . Y sobre la fiesta, siendo sinceros no conoceré a la mitad de las personas, hubiera preferido algo más casual.

-Ya sabes cómo son los Drácula.

Yendo hacia la salida, caminando entre la multitud del lugar, un hombre fornido había interceptado a Ericka tomándola del brazo.

Se había percatado que él la miraba fijamente desde hace unos minutos atrás y no le había dado buena espina.

-Oye preciosa, ¿No quieres tomar un trago en otro lado?

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar! -Zafándose de él y mirándolo con desprecio mientras Johnny se acercaba hacia ella y lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-Estamos todos aquí relajados tomando un trago, nada les cuesta a ti y a tu amiguito ser corteses.

El hombre se veía en estado inconveniente y se había envalentonado. Venía junto con un grupo de turistas bastante escandalosos que estaban tomando excesivamente desde que llegaron.

-Demuestras todo menos cortesía con tus modales - dándole la espalda y caminando junto con Johnny hacia la salida.

-¡Tú que te sientes para hablarme así ! ¿De la realeza? -agarrándola del hombro y volteándola.

-¡Tú callate...-Johnny estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando vio que Ericka le aplicó una llave y lo estaba dejando inmovilizado.

Lo soltó y tomó a Johnny para tranquilizarlo, no era buena idea que llegaran con aliento alcohólico y además golpeados.

El tipo era muy insistente así que Ericka cerró el puño y le dio un golpe certero en el ojo.

Indignada y con la adrenalina al cien por ciento y un Johnny con la boca abierta salieron rápidamente, no fuera que los alcanzaran y se hiciera un problema mayor, no tenían mucho tiempo y quería evitar los cuestionamientos posibles.

-Ericka ¡Eres sensacional! Alguna vez nos dijiste que practicabas artes marciales y otras disciplinas pero eso ¡Wow! Fue alucinante, Drac estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Ya en el Castillo, apenas tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para correr a sus respectivos cuartos y quedaron en no decir nada.

Entró lo más silenciosamente posible al gran cuarto, al parecer el ataúd seguía cerrado y no la habían descubierto. Quitándose los tacones y tomándolos en la mano se fue al vestidor.

Sentía un leve ardor en su puño , hacia tiempo que no practicaba y por la adrenalina del momento no midió su fuerza.

-Qué bueno que no fue nada -Tomándolo entre su otra mano se veía enrojecido.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás herida? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¡Llevó buscándote más de una hora! -tomándole la mano lastimada para revisarla.

Drac estaba vestido de pies a cabeza y perfectamente arreglado, con un semblante de angustia. La había tomado desprevenida y no sabía mentir.

-Estoy bien, sólo andaba por ahí arreglando unas cosas y me lastime. Nada de que preocuparse.

-Ericka, voltéame a ver a los ojos, no me rehuyas. Sé que no estuviste en el hotel, no sé si recuerdas que tengo una visión perfecta y además en ninguno de los cientos de cuartos te encontré. Mande a los zombies a buscarte en los alrededores y nada. Tampoco estaba Johnny. Pensé que estabas con Mavis y te fui a buscar allá en su cuarto para descubrir que él tampoco estaba y si yo estoy preocupado a él le va ir peor. Te pudo haber pasado algo y yo que hago -sosteniéndola de los hombros - ¿Me vas a decir donde estabas?

-Sí, es más en primer lugar no tenía que ocultarlo. Fui a la iglesia, tenía curiosidad de ir, de pedir por mis padres. No sé me entró algo, tal vez porque estoy en una etapa muy sensible de mi vida. No quería hacerte sentir mal por no poder ir y tampoco sabía porque quería ir, sólo le pedí a Johnny que me acompañara para que me diera apoyo moral, espero no haberlo metido en ningún problema.

Ambos fueron corriendo al cuarto de Mavis, esperaban alcanzar a solucionar el problema antes de que explotara.

-¡Jonathan Loughran!

La escucharon gritar de manera enfurecida a través de las paredes.

-Creo que llegamos un poco tarde – decía Drac poniendo cara de terror, sabía cómo podía llegarse a poner su hija cuando se enfadaba.

-¿De donde vienes con aliento alcohólico? ¿Y a estas horas de la tarde? Te he estado buscando como loca ¿Ericka estaba contigo?

Drac la miro confundido

-¿También bebieron alcohol?

Ericka le sonrió mientras se disponía a tocar la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar a la habitación encontraron a una Mavis que los recibía con un semblante de ira, mientras el acusado sólo esperaba con la boca callada sin querer echarla de cabeza.

-¿Me pueden decir que está pasando? -Mirándola duramente. -No esta bien que se comporten como dos adolescentes, no los reconozco, ¿qué les ha estado pasando todos estos días?. Han actuado muy raro ¿por qué tanto misterio?

-Precisamente de eso queremos hablar- se había envalentonado Johnny mientras veía a Ericka de reojo, - Nosotros queremos pedirles…

-Johnny no, ahora no es el momento -Mirando con precaución tanto a Drac que la miraba con extrañeza y Mavis con desaprobación.

Drac percibía que la historia de la iglesia sólo era un parte y que no era la historia completa, no se justificaba tanto misterio ni el extraño comportamiento de su cónyuge. Ericka era una mujer directa y solía tener mayor control de su persona y una mente clara y todo esto hacía incomodarlo al imaginarse que ella pudiera estar guardándole secretos. Tampoco se justificaba la culpa que tenía en relación a sus padres, seres a los que nunca pudo conocer, eso se estaba complicando y él no tenía una respuesta que lo hiciera tranquilizarse.

-Tarántulita, ¿Por qué hacer de algo tan insignificante un problema tan grande? Digo, si se fueron a pasear no esta nada mal, creo que tú y yo exageramos en preocuparnos de más.

-Padre, esto esta muy raro y no me digas que no lo has notado ¿Cuándo Ericka se ha salido sin decirte algo? ¿O Johnny? -acercándose a él mientras buscaba alguna clase de apoyo con su mirada. -Nunca en la vida, y si lo hicieran sólo sería cosa de que nos avisarán. Aquí hay algo muy sospechoso.

-Mavis -tomándola del hombro - Disculpa por haber metido a Johnny en todo esto, yo no quería que las cosas se tornarán así. La verdad es que yo últimamente he tenido muchos cuestionamientos sobre mi vida, muchas inseguridades y no había tenido el valor de externarlo con tu padre o con todos ustedes.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué no puedes abrirte conmigo sobre eso? - Drac estaba conmocionado tapándose la boca con su mano. Pareciera que ella estuviera sufriendo en silencio y él no se había percatado.

Mavis había bajado un poco su defensa y estaba empezando a comprender un poco el comportamiento de Ericka y se sentía culpable al haberse excedido, viendo a su marido con expresión avergonzada y conflictuada de ver a su padre así.

\- Yo…- deteniéndose para elegir sus palabras- Pensé que sólo era una especie de crisis. Como te había dicho, yo quería ir desde hace tiempo a una iglesia, el motivo más bien no lo sé, tal vez quería sentir que de alguna manera yo no tengo el control sobre lo que pasa y que están en manos de algo más grande que yo, me sentí sofocada, aturdida y últimamente mis padres se me vienen mucho a la mente, me hubiera gustado conocerlos…

-Nena, no quise decir nada de esto -rompía el silencio el pelirrojo- no me correspondía a mi decirlo. Ella me pidió de favor que la acompañara y le indique cual era la iglesia más cercana, desde hace tiempo me había mencionado sus inquietudes y quería apoyarla, no les dije nada -mirando a Drac con algo de culpa - porque sentí que ella tenía que decirlo.

En la gran entrada se disponían a hacer los arreglos correspondientes para el evento que se tendría la noche siguiente, para una celebración de tal magnitud en el hotel se estaban preparando desde hace meses. Cada cosa se había mandado a traer desde diferentes lugares. La sofisticada cristalería expresamente traída de Baccarat, Francia, la curbetería de oro era del siglo XVIII proveniente de el legado de los Van Helsings para la mesa principal y replicas del mismo material para los invitados, los postres los hacían de manos de respoteros austriacos que habían mandado a traer, ya que Ericka había dicho que el mejor pastel de chocolate lo había probado en Viena en una de las tantas escapadas que había tenido con Drac. La entrada majestuosa junto con el lobby habían sido cubiertos de freesias blancas procedentes de África mezcladas con rosas y lisianthus también blancos con cientos de candelabros que iluminaban los costados. Cada cosa había sido decidida para que diera lugar a una armonía superior, cada detalle que Drac se había esmerado en vigilarlo y planearlo. Para ese momento especial se habían mandado a hacer mesas como las que había en la época del Rey Sol, opulentas y que le dieran al gran salón lo que tenía en mente, una celebración no sólo digna, si no que representara la manera en la que el concebía su amor por ella.

Estaban en las ultimas preparaciones y se sentía una gran conmoción en todo el hotel. A Ericka se le tenía prohibido ir al gran salón, entre otros lugares, y mientras, Mavis suplía a su padre en sus funciones como gerente. El hotel había prohibido las reservaciones para ese día y habían estado preparando las habitaciones de los invitados con un un esmero aún mayor de lo acostumbrado, dejando en cada una de las camas un cofre dorado que adentro contenía, entre varias cosas, unas máscaras venecianas asombrosamente trabajadas , una caja de plata con las iniciales de la festejada y en ella bombones deliciosamente confeccionados y un programa del evento escrito en pergamino y tinta dorada.

Drac se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, había superado sus expectativas y no le importaba no haber podido descansar bien estos días.

-¡Te luciste, viejo! Aunque la decoración está muy humanezca, le hace falta más el factor terrorífico un poco más de estilo sombrío, pero claro es mi opinión.

Frank estaba perplejo, era como si Drac hubiera traído la galería de los espejos de Versalles. Tres inmensas mesas doradas alineadas verticalmente con mantelería exquisitamente bordada. Fuentes relucientes llenas de frutas exóticas y diversos petit four e inmensos arreglos de flores entre mezclados con plumas de pavorreal blanco.

-Lo que uno hace por su zing, Frank. Me alegra que hayan llegado antes, Wayne y Wanda y el hombre invisible están en camino -Mirando con detenimiento la pista de baile y agachándose con una servilleta a limpiar una parte.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, tendré que volver a limpiar aquí después de que te marches, mira -señalando dos plásticos que tenía encima de sus zapatos para evitar rayar el piso con la suela de sus zapatos.

-¿Y qué tal la cumpleañera? -Ignorándolo completamente mientras le daba uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos - ¿Emocionada? No la he visto por aquí y Eunice se muere por verla.

-Ella esta bien -diciéndolo poco convencido y con cierta pesadez- debe estar arriba en uno de los cuartos con Van Helsing, acaba de llegar hace unos momentos también.

-¿Huy y que tal está eso? La relación con tu bisabuelo suegro debe ser complicada, con eso de que se odiaban a muerte.

-No es mi bisabuelo, ni mucho menos mi suegro y no lo odiaba a muerte, sólo era hasta hace poco un incómodo humano.

-¿Hasta hace poco? si lo sigue siendo, nosotros aún le tememos, no es fácil olvidar, que tal si nos saca una estaca o peor una antorcha -abriendo su boca con una mirada de terror.

Van Helsing había llegado como siempre en uno de los peores momentos, era demasiado inoportuno pero le había servido a Ericka para zafarse de la persecución de Drac.

-¿Estaban discutiendo verdad? Dime Ericka ¡Dime! - cruzado de brazos mientras veía el cuarto con escrutinio. ¡Seguro ese colmilludo te hizo enojar!

-Bisabuelo, por favor no empieces. Si quieres te dejo para que te instales y descanses un poco.

-¿Estás siendo absurda? ya sabes que no viajo con nada más que con mis anotaciones y no necesito descansar al menos que la máquina lo pida. Vine a estar contigo y a festejar tu aniversario querida - Tú sabes que eres mi adoración, discúlpame sólo que cuando llegue vi el ambiente muy tenso.

-De verdad bisabuelo, te pido que por el momento no me preguntes, mejor háblame de como has estado, de verdad me alegra tenerte aquí -abrazando a su bisabuelo mientras se le deslizaba una lagrima en su mejilla.

-Toma esto querida -acercándose a su cama a ritmo lento -Es para ti.

Le había extendido una caja envuelta en un papel colorido y con un gran moño rojo. La tomó entre sus manos y abriéndola cuidadosamente encontró una pesada tela blanca que envolvía a un objeto, era un globo terráqueo del tamaño de un melón hecho enteramente de marfil con detalles en oro, una obra de arte. Ericka recordó haberlo visto hace mucho en la residencia de su bisabuelo.

-Bisabuelo…

-Era de tu padre, a él le hubiera gustado que tú lo tuvieras. Él era un gran capitán, un hombre integro, es una pena que no lo hayas conocido. Querida el hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ti.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que sus lágrimas contenidas fluyeran libremente.


End file.
